Jade
by poison4ever
Summary: this is about a long lost friend of daniels parents and she hunts aliens but also has gifts of her own. in the first few chapters you meet her but later on she meets daniel.


New Story

"You just don't get it do you?!" screamed my father who was glaring at me.

"I don't think shes listening Richard." snorted Brenda, my newest step mom.

"Oh mommy dearest don't you trust me?" I asked in an innocent tone and batted my eyelashes. I new it wouldn't work; I mean how can you expect to look innocent with a 5 foot ball python around your arms and behind your neck.

"That's it! You're grounded!!" Brenda spat. I laughed a tight laugh and looked at my father.

"Is that so? And what am I grounded from? Going out perhaps?" I laughed and my dads eyes narrowed. He had never grounded me from going out simply or the fact he couldn't stand to have me around the house.

"That's exactly right!!" laughed Brenda

"No. She is not grounded I think she gets the picture. Lets go have a nice dinner." Said my father and Brenda glared at him.

"What?! I swear that girl is never going to learn to behave!!!" screamed Brenda. I froze. She was too loud and the tension in the air was too much. I met my fathers eyes and he nodded.

"Lets discuss this in our room." Said my father and he pulled Brenda out of the room right as Cleo (my 5 foot ball python) snapped at it. Father moved Brenda out of the way at the same time I moved to put distance in between Cleo and Brenda.

"That was strike 10." Said father and he shook his head sadly. My eyes widened. My father had only let me keep Cleo as long as she didn't strike at any one person more than 9 times. Cleo had been given to me from my mother 28 minutes before she died.

"No!!" I screamed but it was too late. My father already had Cleo in his hands and was putting her in a carrying cage.

"You cant take her! Mom gave her to me!" I screamed.

"I did no such thing." Said Brenda and my eyes narrowed.  
"You are not my mom." I hissed and my little ally cat Claire walked up to my father and got in between the cage that had Cleo in it and my father. I saw her open her mouth and I looked Brenda straight in the eye and smiled as I felt my eyes change to red and the pupils look like a snakes.

"Sleep." I said and she fell to the ground asleep.

"Jade!" groaned my father.

"You can't take her from me." I said as I turned and faced him. I opened the carrying cage and Cleo came out and slithered up my arm and around

"It's time you got rid of her." Said my father and I groaned. Then my phone went off and I slid it open to answer it as well as put it on speaker.

"Jade come on your late. Its way past you training time." Said my best friend Holly on the other side of the phone.

"Oh sorry." I muttered and slid the phone shut to turn it off speaker and put it to my ear as I walked out of the room. Just before I took the final step out of the room I glanced back at Brenda.

"I awaken you" I said and her eyelids fluttered open. I ran to my room with Cleo on my arm and Claire running at my side.

"Did you get in trouble for losing your fathers credit card?" asked Holly and I laughed as I stripped off my jeans and replaced them with a pair of black shorts.

"You bet." I said and she laughed.

"Nice, and I bet you made the wicked witch pass out again." Holly said.

"Yes I did now hold on I have to change my shirt." I said and set down the phone as well as Cleo and changed into a black sports bra and picked up the phone again.

"Ok I'm back" I said as I walked to the mirror and straightened out my belly button ring that was bright red and dangly and looked at the two dragon tattoos that were on either side of my belly button. I also had a long tattoo pattern that went down my left arm to the elbow and one that went from my right hip to my right knee. As well as the bright red butterfly on my back that had vines on either side of it. Holly called it my tramp stamp but I thought it was beautiful and, I designed it.

"Good now hurry up. I'm waiting for you." Said Holly as I threw my hair up into a pony tail then into a clip, I called it a peacock style even though it didn't look like a peacock.

"On my way." I said smiling and grabbed my purse that had the standard stuff in it, lip gloss, perfume, deodorant, pocket knife made of pure silver, a gun fully loaded with gold bullets, a red whip that shot out electricity. You know the usual.


End file.
